This invention relates generally to the field of vehicle restraints and specifically to a shoulder belt for a center seat.
Most passenger vehicles are provided with a three-point restraint for each seat. The restraint normally includes a shoulder belt that is extendable from a retractor. The retractor is normally mounted to a pillar or other structural member on the side of the vehicle adjacent the seats. For center seats there is no adjacent pillar to which the retractor can be mounted. In some cases, a two-point harness is used. When a three-point harness is used, the retractor for the center seat is mounted to the roof above the seat, to the floor behind the seat, or to the seat itself. Because of the size of the retractor, these locations can interfere with storage space or other functional or aesthetic features of the interior of the vehicle.